


All Hallows Eve

by ElijahChan



Series: Stygian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Harry Potter, Graphic Description, Insane Harry Potter, Murder, Sadistic Harry Potter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: Harry grinned wolfishly “I’m not here for trick or treating don’t you worry.” He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and flicked it casually behind him. A rocket of violet light spun through the air into the sky, exploding into a great cloud of gold. Shadowed men flew out of the darkness.





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little teeny oneshot for halloween set in our lovely Nebulous universe

Harry danced his way down the muggle street in Surrey. Humming happily, he skirted the street lamps that lit up the dark pavement and skipped over to the neat row of houses. He was about four streets away from Privet Drive and the difference was obvious. Each house was artfully decorated in cobwebs and skeletons, clumsily carved pumpkins sat on the driveways casting flickering lights onto the ground. 

Harry hopped up to the first house and rang the doorbell. A young woman opened it, bowl of sweets in hand.

“Hello? Oh, you look a little old to be trick or treating…” The lady tailed off questioningly.

Harry grinned wolfishly “I’m not here for trick or treating don’t you worry.” He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and flicked it casually behind him. A rocket of violet light spun through the air into the sky, exploding into a great cloud of gold. Shadowed men flew out of the darkness.

Turning his wand onto the stunned woman Harry muttered a curse, a moment later a spray of blood slashed across his face while she crumpled, choking on her own blood.

* * *

There was screaming.

Flames were soaring out of the windows of neighbouring homes and muggles of all ages were being strung up in the streets by cackling Death Eaters. Harry was certain that he could hear Bellatrix squealing as she decapitated a child or something random like that.

* * *

Harry took a peek into the dead woman’s house. It appeared that she lived alone but if any of the photographs could be trusted she had a  _ very  _ doting boyfriend who would be just crushed to hear of her demise.

Calmly making his way back outside, Harry took a moment to appreciate the view. In the mere minutes they had been there the street was all but destroyed. Half a house was missing, cars overturned, bodies strewn through windows and by drains. The charcoal grey roads looked orange in the lamplight as blood wound its way in tiny rivulets and into crevices.

Poppies would grow well here, Harry decided.

Cracks of apparition alerted Harry to the presence of intruders so with a sharp whistle to the nearest Death Eater Harry aimed his wand skywards one final time and whispered.

“ _ Mosmordre _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: theboywizard


End file.
